


Tonight We Are Together (You bring me to life and my world starts to blur)

by karlbourbon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear of Heights, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlbourbon/pseuds/karlbourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones’ squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hand tighter over Jim’s. “I knew it. We’re going to die up here,” he growled through clenched teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight We Are Together (You bring me to life and my world starts to blur)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Coasts' "Tonight"

The autumn sun was hot, even as it dipped down below the horizon, waving goodbye as the moon stretched up to say hello. Jim could feel beads of sweat form on the back of his neck and slowly slide down over his shoulder blades, like a raindrop on a window pane. The shirt he wore was loose and left his shoulders exposed; Bones was sure to yell at him (again) later about how damaging the sun could be, but Jim didn’t care. He loved every new freckle that he found on his body; it was like the sun leaned down and placed a special kiss right on his skin, and then gathered all the kisses together to form clusters, form constellations tailored specific for him. Jim knew how much Bones loved his freckles anyway, if his enthusiasm when tracing hidden paths between them with his tongue was any indication. And speak of the devil—glancing over his shoulder revealed Bones walking toward him.

Jim’s face lit up in huge grin that could rival that of a kid’s at Christmas as Bones wrapped his arms around Jim from behind in a hug, melding their bodies together despite the sticky heat. “Hey darlin’,” Bones drawled. It might have been the humidity or the fact that he had a drink or two in him at this point, but something had loosened in Bones and his accent was growing thicker the more he let go and relaxed. Or it might have been Bones manipulating Jim because he knew how sexy he found that southern drawl. Jim felt a shiver zing down his spine as Bones spoke right into his ear. “Havin’ a good time?”

It was a little early in the year, but the county had decided to go ahead and start up with the annual Harvest Festival. More often than not it turned out to be the highlight of the year—great food, fun games and contests, a petting zoo, amusement park rides—they really went all out. Jim, Bones, and a small group of their friends had impulsively decided to use the festival as an escape from studying for upcoming exams.

“Yeah,” Jim replied, turning in the circle of Bones’ arms so they were face to face. “Where did you get off to?”

Bones gestured over his shoulder at their friends who were steadily walking closer as he spoke. “Ny was just showin’ me the game she made Scotty play earlier to win her that.”

Jim pulled away from Bones to see Nyota, who had one arm wrapped around a large hot pink teddy bear that was almost as big as she was, and Scotty, who had his arm linked with Nyota’s free one and an extremely smug look on his face over having won such an awesome prize.

“We were going to head over to the Ferris wheel next.” Nyota tilted her head to indicate the direction she and Scotty would be splitting off toward. “Wanna come with?”

Jim hesitated. While he was all for heights, the bigger the better, Bones was decidedly not. And while it was a fairly common fear, Bones didn’t like to advertise it. But before Jim could smoothly decline, Bones spoke up. “Sounds fun, we’re in.”

“Are you sure?” Jim asked softly, brow furrowed. “Aren’t you always telling me what deathtraps those things are?”

“You’re not helping things, Jim. Look, I wanna go.” At Jim’s dubious look, Bones sighed. “You love doin’ things like that. And I _do_ want to. For you.”

Jim said nothing, caught up in the fact that Bones was willing to face his fear just to do something he knew Jim wanted to do. But Bones took that mean he was still unsure, prompting him to continue. “You’ll be there with me the whole time. It’ll be fine.”

Ignoring the curious expression on Nyota’s face over their quiet conversation, Jim grabbed Bones’ and pulled him in closer for a quick hug, releasing him with a murmured, “Love you.”

“You good?” Nyota interrupted.

“Yeah,” Jim confirmed. “Yeah we’re good. We’re in.”

Bones nudged Jim’s shoulder and Jim spun around to see that the line he had been standing in had dwindled while they were talking. “Just go get your sugar-on-a-stick, you infant.”

“Don’t worry, Bones, I’ll share with you,” Jim called back without looking over his shoulder as he walked away.

oOo

By the time they had made it across the fairgrounds and over to the Ferris wheel, the sun had gone down. Their little group of four had also expanded as they ran into Christine, Pavel, and Hikaru. The Ferris wheel—being a popular ride—had a long wait, but the time passed quickly through goofing off and, when they were close enough, harassing the ride operator, also one of their friends, Spock (much to his chagrin). Once they managed to get through the queue, it was late enough that the nightly firework show was about to begin.

After Nyota and Scotty, Jim and Bones were finally able to pile into their own car. Jim wrapped one arm around Bones’ shoulders. His free hand was commandeered by Bones to hang onto for dear life. Despite the time of year, the breeze was warm on their skin as they rose to the top of the wheel. The smell of frying doughy funnel cakes wafted up to them and Jim closed his eyes, inhaling and taking a moment to savour how perfect the moment was.

And naturally that was when things went wrong.

With a loud metallic groaning, the Ferris wheel slowed to a stop, complete with a ringing clang as the equipment locked into place. Right when Jim and Bones’ car reached the top of the wheel. Machinery was generally inspected every few hours and Spock was never lax on procedure, so Jim was surprised to now be stuck on the broken ride.

The momentum of the car swung them back and forth. Bones’ squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hand tighter over Jim’s. “I knew it. We’re going to die up here,” he growled through clenched teeth.

Jim tried to squeeze Bones’ hand reassuringly in spite of the death grip his fingers were currently locked in. “Hey, Bones, c’mon look at me,” he coaxed.

It took a minute, but Bones finally managed to turn his head and pry one eye open.

“There we go, show me those hazel kaleidoscopes. You have the most gorgeous eyes, y’know,” Jim rambled.

Bones snorted, but said nothing as he struggled to stay calm.

“You’re so fucking brave,” Jim continued. “Bravest man I know. After me of course.” That got him an eye roll, and he counted it as a win.

Jim leaned his head closer to Bones’, whose eyes darted to watch Jim’s mouth as his lips moved around his words.

“Love you so much, it drives me crazy,” Jim whispered. Only inches from Bones he paused, waiting for objection, permission, he wasn’t sure. Bones unconsciously swiped his tongue over his lower lip in anticipation.

“You’re the worst,” Bones mumbled, and refusing to wait any longer, closed the scant distance between them. The first press of their lips was soft and sweet, only made sweeter when Jim slipped in his blue tongue and Bones tasted the finely spun sugar that still lingered on it. Bones loosened his crushing grip on Jim’s hand to instead intertwine their fingers. He brought his other hand up to gently cup Jim’s face. The hand Jim had thrown around Bones’ shoulders now found itself fisted in Bones’ soft hair.

They were lost in their own little world, making out on top of the Ferris wheel. (Jim would be lying if he said that this form distraction from Bones’ fear of heights wasn’t his plan all along). Not even the wolf whistles of their friends could interrupt them.

Until one whistle did. The high-pitched scream of a firework shot up right over their heads, causing them to jerk apart as the sky thundered and exploded into dazzling red fire. Another screech quickly followed, this time exploding into green.

Eager to see the fireworks, they reluctantly pulled (marginally) apart. Jim relaxed his grip on Bones’ hair, trying to smooth down where he had made it stand up in tufts and returning his hand to its former position of resting around Bones’ shoulder. Bones dragged his thumb tenderly across Jim’s cheekbone before dropping his own hand.

“Best seat in the house, huh?” Jim asked in awe.

Two more fireworks went off, a yellow and blue that looked like Saturn, followed by a shimmery golden waterfall.

Bones dragged his eyes from the brilliant display lighting the sky. The colors were reflected in Jim’s face as they went off. Red, blue, yellow. Beautiful.

“Definitely worth it.”


End file.
